<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doing love the right way by Linola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402712">Doing love the right way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linola/pseuds/Linola'>Linola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Harry Potter, Cock Rings, Cock Slut Harry, Coming Inside, Daddy Dom Draco Malfoy, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kink Shaming, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleeping Together, Slut Shaming, Smut, Sub Harry Potter, Thighs, Top Draco Malfoy, Touching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linola/pseuds/Linola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco come back home after weeks of missing, Harry and him are quick to jump on each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harry is a Slut, Some smut, my done reads</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doing love the right way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day where his lover will come back from a month of missing, and Harry was too excited to focus on anything else. He stared vaguely at the lines of the book he had took without any conviction, his leg bouncing impatiently.</p><p>If his random hookup with his teacher last week had been surprisingly satisfying, nothing was better than Draco and his enacting words.</p><p>Noises of keys unlocking the front door made Harry jump on his feet, abandoning without any remorse his book.</p><p>A big smile blooming on his face and the sight of his lover, the smaller one ran to hug him. Immediately, two hands here around him, and a light kiss was pressed on the top of his head. Rising it, Harry's heart fluttered when he crossed the silver eyes of Draco, who were filled with such warm and joy that he finds himself speechless, responding his best by a soft look of his own.</p><p>A hand passed through the mess that was his hair, and the deep voice that never missed from making him weak in the knees echoed.</p><p>"Hello Harry. I see you are fine, I'm glad."</p><p>Green eyes lighting up at this words, Harry's smile grew bigger.</p><p>"Hullo Draco. I'm glad to see you too, it's been too long..."</p><p>The arm around his waist tightened, as the hand in his hair cupped his right cheek, stroking it gently. The blond man moved his face closer, making his cheek flush, smiling.</p><p>"Indeed. Did you behaved rightly while I was away, Harry ?"</p><p>The Potter blinked, before feeling his face burning at the memory of his teacher coming inside him, while he was bending over his desk. He lowered his gaze, mumbling shyly.</p><p>"...Mostly...?"</p><p>Draco quirked and eyebrow, a sadistic smirk taking place on his gorgeous lips. He placed his finger below his chin, titling the other's head to meet his eyes.</p><p>"Is that so ? You will have to tell me everything about it then, so I can punish you properly."</p><p>Harry's pupils dilated as he took a quick breath, his hand that were holding the taller man coat gripping it harder.</p><p>The next second, his lips, and soon his whole mouth, were taken by the blond who devoured him without any pity.</p><p>The muffled surprised sound he made while been pushed against the wall was soon joined by many others, as an adventurous hand made his way to his crotch.</p><p>His head was starting to spin by the lack of air, but soon enough, Draco's mouth was on his neck, leaving bit marks and kisses behind it.</p><p>Harry took a big inspiration, half moaned to be honest, his hips trying hard not to rock too obviously against Draco's fingers on his member still confined in his clothes.</p><p>"Draco..." He groaned, his head pressing against the wall to let the other access at his neck more easily. If it continued at this pace, he would come in no time.</p><p>"What it is, Harry ? A little hard down here, aren't you ?"</p><p>Harry pressed his redden lips together, stopping a new sound to pass, eyes pleading.</p><p>"Please Draco..."</p><p>The Malfoy only smiled on his neck, before taking a step away from him, stopping any touches.</p><p>"What ? Did you forget that you were supposed to be punished, dear ? I'm not going to let you come this easily..."</p><p>A broken sound leaved the black-haired man at this, half faked, knowing that the punishment would only get better and better.</p><p>Draco did not wait any longer and grabbed him by the waist to carry him until they were in their bedroom.</p><p>While they were in on the way, Harry mumbled his disapproval on the mistreatment of his down part, only to receive an unimpressed laugh in return.</p><p>Soon he was placed on the bed, and Draco started to get rid of his clothes, his grey eyes darkening at the naked view that his lover offered him.</p><p>Draco took his lips once more, as his hands were looking for something on their side. Harry responded enthusiastically, and tried to pass a hand through the blond's hair, but was stopped by the owner when he finally found the bag he was looking for.</p><p>Putting his wrists above his head like silently asked, the Potter felt a shiver of excitement shacking him from the head to the bottom as he heard and felt the metallic sound of the handcuffs. They were shortly put around his small wrists, and the taller man broke the kiss, smiling.</p><p>Harry only became redder as he did, and watched curiously when his man searched for something else in the white bag. His eyes grew big when he saw what it was, certain that even his shoulders where bright red.</p><p>Draco put his hand on the inside of his thigh, sliding from his knee to…</p><p>"Open your pretty legs, my lovely slut, I want to put that on you. I'm sure it will look beautiful."</p><p>Harry did as he was told, looking away in embarrassment and flinching as the cold ring, restricting him from coming anytime soon, was placed on the base of his now more than hard cock.</p><p>"Look at you, you're so pretty, the perfect whore. I can't wait to have my dick buried deep in you..."</p><p>Draco nuzzled his nose against his, making him giggle, before he pulled away, his expression switching to something hungrier.</p><p>"So, what kind of things did the little bitch that you are did ? Tell everything to Daddy, Harry."</p><p>A finger ran on his cock, making him moan, as he tried to respond.</p><p>"I- I fucked my teacher, Daddy, be-because I couldn't wait anymore..."</p><p>Now Draco was holding him with his whole hand without any problems, and Harry moved, the handcuff titling nosily.</p><p>"Hum... Is that so ? Didn't you just let your teacher fucked you ? I know what kind of slut you are, loving more than anything to have a cock inside of you."</p><p>The Potter bit his lower lip, Draco's hand on him that was now stroking him so, so slowly, menacing to take away all of his concentration, but nodded.</p><p>"Y-Yes Daddy..."</p><p>Letting go Harry's cock for now, the blond took the lubricant and put some on his fingers, still talking.</p><p>"I'm going to put them in you, okay ? It's a little cold."</p><p>Harry nodded, shifting so his lover had a better access to his twitching hole.</p><p>Soon, two fingers were spreading him gently, and the focused look on Draco's face made his heart soften. When they played like today, he always made sure that Harry was okay with everything, and that he was not hurt.</p><p>A third joined, obscene sounds coming from their ruffling, and the blond found easily enough his weak spot, making him moan loudly. The sadistic smirk was back on Draco's face, who approached his mouth to his ear, whispering warmly.</p><p>"Did you let your teacher come in you, lovely whore ? I'm sure you got home still filed with it hum ?"</p><p>Harry closed his eyes, moaning softly, unable to think of anything else than his lover's words and fingers in him.</p><p>He kept rubbing against his gland, while teasing his cock relentlessly.</p><p>But he pulled away, making Harry cry in distress. The man kissed him gently on the cheek, stroking his thighs.</p><p>"Shhh, it's alright baby, I just need you spread wide so I can put in something more interesting for both of us."</p><p>Draco unbuttoned his buttons shirt and got rid of his pants and underwear, making Harry swallow hard at the sight of his lover dick hard and pressed against his, rubbing slowly.</p><p>Blinking away the tears of pleasure from his green eyes, the smaller one made a pleading sound.</p><p>"Please Daddy, I need you inside, please...!"</p><p>The blond played a bit more with his throbbing cock, before putting his member in front of his gaping hole.</p><p>Precum licked on his belly, and he could not wait anymore for his Daddy's cock.</p><p>Draco pushed slowly, too slowly, inside of him, burring himself up to the hilt, making the black-haired man whimpered helplessly.</p><p>It was too big and thick to be ignored, and he did not know how long he will be able to continue before coming, cock ring or not.</p><p>The older man started moving, putting his face on Harry's neck.</p><p>"Yeah, just like that slut. You're so tight, fuck, I could fuck you all night love, you're so good..."</p><p>They continued like that for few minutes, Harry moaning his Daddy's name again and again, while he kept thrusting in him.</p><p>Draco then gripped Harry's waist and made him flip on his stomach, burring himself once more in one thrust, groaning.</p><p>The smaller man whimpered, gripping the sheets and bending his back.</p><p>"Daddy… More…"</p><p>The new position made his lover's dick coming deeper than before, filling his hole hot and thick.</p><p>Draco's nails were scratching his sensible hip skin, making him shake in pleasure, never wanting it to stop.</p><p>He missed so much his Daddy that he could cry, being reduced to a moaning mess.</p><p>"I love you Harry, I love you so much, you're so perfect fuck-"</p><p>The blond started to shower his small lover's back with kisses and hickey, muttering praises and dirty words while pounding mercilessly into him.</p><p>With the pace speeding up, Harry new that Draco was close, while also crying because of his incapacity to do the same, even with this fat cock inside of him and his dick rubbing against the mattress.</p><p>"Fuck Harry- Yes, such a good slut-"</p><p>Draco's seed poured though his insides, and he shivered, moaning softly as the other bite his shoulder before groaning.</p><p>"Mine mine mine mine mine-"</p><p>He thrusted few more times before pulling out, smirking at Harry's cry, and watched possessively the white cum flowing on his thighs.</p><p>"Daddy please- I wanna come, please-"</p><p>The blond man rolled Harry over, stroking the inside of his thighs gently, whispering.</p><p>"I'm not going to let you come this easily remember slut ?"</p><p>The dark-haired man blinked his tears away, moaning loudly as Draco's mouth started to bite his nipples, touching him everywhere except his cock.</p><p>This continued for few minutes, enough for Harry to feel the hard again thick dick of his lover against his own. He moved his hips, trying to get more contact, but Draco did not allow it.</p><p>He placed his hard cock in front of his leaking hole and came in suddenly, making Harry jump and sob in need.</p><p>Gripping his high leg, the taller man was harsh and did not showed any sign of wanting to stop any time soon.</p><p>Harry could only beg for more, feeling the bubbling sensation of his climax in his lower part, but unable to release normally.</p><p>"Did you know Harry ? You can perfectly come with this on you."</p><p>He made a confused noise soon drowned by the others that would not stop coming from his mouth.</p><p>Draco was smiling fondly at him, with a little glint of sadism that always appeared when they played, and he thrusted more and more before continuing, almost making Harry forgot about his words.</p><p>"It's called a dry orgasm, and I'm sure that a good boy like you can do it, right ? You will do it for Daddy, Harry ?"</p><p>His focused gone for hours, the smaller one nodded, wanted to please his lover.</p><p>He got a sweet kiss on the cheek on return, and a hand on his right nipple.</p><p>The bubbling sensation was only increasing, and reach its top when Draco's cock hit his prostate once too many. He moaned his Daddy's name, seen stars, as the heat of an orgasm spread on his belly without the familiar sensation of cum on him.</p><p>The blond pace speeded up, and he came for the second time in him, only making his pleasure pick better.</p><p>Both out of breath, Draco collapsed in him, barely pulling his dick out, muttering praises.</p><p>"I knew you could do it, you're so good baby, I love you so much…"</p><p>His handcuffs were soon on the floor, and a gentle towel cleaned his sticky hole. He closed his eyes, sighing quietly in contentment, letting his lover taking care of him.</p><p>He really like this part where Draco would kiss him and make sure that he was fine and did not need anything.</p><p>That night, he fell asleep on the blond's arms, a light smile on his lips as a hand stroked his messy hair.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>